jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shampoo (Continuum-72391865)
Shampoo (シャンプー, Shanpū[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is a Chinese Amazon from Joketsuzoku. Biography Meeting Kasumi Three years back two strangers appeared on the edges of Joketsuzoku seeking wisdom from the Elders. Shampoo was young and very foolish at the time and did not understand the older girl, and being full of pride she challenged her and lost. It was a very humiliating encounter...but it taught her much, and when her Elder forbade giving the kiss of Death the girl was instead adopted into this one's clan and made an honorary Amazon and oath sister. It galled Shampoo's pride that an outsider girl could be so good, but it made her wonder why she herself did not fight better. She decided to learn from fighting and began to listen as her teacher explained the ways of the Jedi. At first she did not understand, but in time she came to see how her Big Sister lived the philosophy of her teacher. One day her Big Sister saved her from drowning, when the other warriors who resented her for her arrogance and strength. One day they challenged her at a bridge that was remote from our village. Shampoo was talking with her Big Sister when six warriors attacked them. They fought them off, but Shampoo got careless and lost her footing and fell into a cold stream fed by a nearby waterfall and lost consciousness, and her big sister jumped in to rescue her. From that moment onward Shampoo dedicated her life to honoring her Big Sister, by taking everything that she learned at her side and practicing it every night and day until she was truly worthy of being her Little Sister. Then one day, six months after coming to live in Joketsuzoku, Shampoo’s Big Sister and her Teacher left the village to continue their quest. She vowed never to forget her Big sister and trained very hard to be just like her. Meeting Ranma Soon after getting cursed at Jusenkyo, Ranma (as a girl) and Genma (as a panda) drop into a contest in a village of the Joketsuzoku "tribe of women heroes" ("Chinese Amazons" in English versions). Half-starved, they feed on the next available food-stuff - the feast that was to be the first prize for the contest - and are instantly challenged by Shampoo, who was less than amused. It was a most surprising fight, and one that will long be remembered in Joketsuzoku. Sadly a winner was never determined as Genma never stopped eating the food causing both Ranma and Shampoo to put a stop to it. Since they no longer had any reason to fight each other it was surprisingly easy to talk out their problem. When elder Cologne returned to the village she was able to discover the truth about the Jusenkyo curse that Ranma and his father were under. That was when they agreed to adopt him into their clan so as to avoid any remaining complications. Powers and Abilities While not yet strong in the ways of the Force, thanks to Elder Trieste and Kasumi Shampoo has learned much and has practiced her teachings. This coupled with her medical knowledge and extensive martial art training makes her a very dangerous opponent. Category:Continuum-72391865